


Vampire!Reaper x Pregnant!Reader

by MissBumblina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Reader, but at least ao3 will do what it can to protect me, it's going to take F O R E V E R to get all my stuff from tumblr to ao3, unlike tumblr, whatzaoverwatch, which would dangle me in front of hungry lions before protecting my content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBumblina/pseuds/MissBumblina
Summary: Moving this from my Tumblr, @bumblinas-imagines. It was a request from the wonderful @whatzaoverwatch! (whatzaoverwatch.tumblr.com)"Weeeooo I have a hankering for some Dracula Reaper think you can muster up some of the spicy goods for me ? Don’t get a lot of pregnant S/O with that skin I just want a protective vampire husband XD"-Whatza





	Vampire!Reaper x Pregnant!Reader

Gabriel wasn’t a clingy husband. Not by a long shot. You had your own hobbies, your own friends, you spent time with your family and coworkers, and he respected that. Hell, he didn’t even feed from you often because it was your blood, not his. You showed the same respect for him.

The day you showed him that little white stick though, he much more involved. He went out with you and your friends when he could, not that he didn’t trust them to keep you safe, but he trusted himself a hell of a lot more. He, with your permission, nipped at you from time to time and tasted your blood, making sure everything was still okay. He wasn’t working nearly as much either, opting to stay home with you and start working on making the house baby proof.

Truth be told, you liked it. He never babied you, though you could tell that he struggled with that at times, and he made you feel comfortable and safe. You were initially worried about him taking time off from work, but after some reassurance you started to really enjoy how much time he was spending with you now.

You were comparing color swatches in what would be the nursery, turning every which way to see how the light hit it, when you heard a knock at the door. Normally, Gabe would get it (you used to race him, but he used that goddamn shadow step always beat you with that stupid sexy laugh of his) but he was resting in the bedroom, beat from a hard night at work.

You set the swatches down and walked— more like waddled, you were ready to pop— to the door, a hand absently on your stomach as you looked through the peephole. A woman riddled with cybernetics and sporting gorgeous purple lipstick stood there, picking at her nails. You slowly opened the door.

“Can I help you?” you asked. Living just outside the city, random visitors very rarely happened.

She perked up and grinned, “Hi there, you must be [Y/N].” Her accent was lovely and her smile was cute.

You opened the door a little more, “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“Not yet, but I always like making new friends,” she stepped closer and eyed your swollen belly, making you shut the door just a fraction, “is Gabe around?”

“Oh, he’s not really available right now,” The way she said ‘friends’ made your skin crawl, she seemed friendly enough but a red flag sprung up in your mind. Several more popped up when she welcomed herself inside. 

Your mind was racing to catch up as you looked between her and the door, “I’m-I’m sorry, who are you? Pregnancy brain, you know, I don’t remember him saying that he was expecting company.”

“I’m a friend from work,” she said it almost like a joke.

You followed her as she made her way to the kitchen and took a seat at the table. You blinked, surprised at how forward she was, how comfortable she was making herself in your home without being invited. And you did not like the way she was looking at you, like she just found a flaw in a game of chess and couldn’t wait to make her move.

Before you could ask her to leave, black smoke rushed the kitchen and the shutters slammed shut, casting the kitchen in muted yellow light. The pictures hanging on the wall in the hallway swayed, the potted houseplant knocked over and spilled dirt everywhere, bills and recipe cards flew off the counter, and the smell of his aftershave filled your nose. 

Gabriel materialized before you, his fist slamming on the table before he was completely solid. The woman’s eyes widened briefly, but she kept that smile on her face. He hunched over the table, standing between the two of you, and leaned down toward her.

“Get. Out.”

“Aww, Gabe,” she whined playfully, “I just wanted to meet the new addition to the team. I guess I was a little early though.”

A low growl ripped through him, making you step back, both hands on your stomach as if you were covering your child’s ears. She shrugged and rose from the seat, casting a glance over her shoulder at you, her eyes darting to your stomach once again.

“It was very nice to meet you, [Y/N]. Let’s have a girl’s night out sometime.”

Gabriel practically shoved her out the door and slammed it in her face, making the house rattle. You stayed in the kitchen as he tore the entryway and hall to the kitchen apart, overturning everything as he made his way towards the kitchen. You jumped back when he threw the chair she was sitting in over, then the table.

“Gabriel!” you finally found your voice, and it was shaking.

He carefully picked what looked like a white bead with a blinking red light off the underside of the table. He easily crushed it between his fingers, a quiet growl caught in the back of his throat. Slowly, he looked at you, you could see his fangs extended menacingly now.

In an instant, he had you wrapped up in his arms, his face pressed against your hair.

“Gabriel…” you choked on a sob and wrapped your ams around his neck, “what the hell is going on?”

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Gabriel said, ignoring your question for now, “no matter what happens or who comes through that door, I’ll keep you safe.

I promise.”


End file.
